The present invention relates to a game system comprising a host machine and a plurality of game machines and an information storage medium usable in said game system.
There is known a game machine which is placed in a game center in which a player enjoys a game by manipulating an operating section while viewing a game screen outputted from a display section. Such a game machine is called an arcade type game machine and is mainly dedicated only for a single game.
When such a dedicated game machine is to be used, the game center must provide a plurality of dedicated game machines one for each single game. In order to increase the operating rate in the game center, unpopular game machines must be replaced by latest game machines, based on the popularity of game.
One technique for overcoming such a problem is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 7-163756. According to such a technique, a plurality of general-purpose game machines in each of which a player can execute any desired one of various game programs. The game programs are concentrically managed by the host machine. The host machine collects the operating rate data from each of the game machines and determines a game machine to receive a game program based on the collected operating rate data. More particularly, the host machine judges whether or not there is an empty game machine. If it is determined that there is an empty game machine, the host machine transfers a game program selected based on the managing data to that empty game machine. According to this prior art, the host machine can automatically control a game machine to which a game program is to be transferred, even though the game machine does not require the transfer of game program. Thus, the operating rate in the game center can be improved.
However, this prior art does not completely consider the importance of game machine arrangement in the game center influencing the operating rate of the game center, or the player""s fancy for games depending on the time. Furthermore, the prior art monolithically judges a game machine to which a game program is to be transferred, based on the operating rate and so on. As a result, it has been found that in fact, the operating rate of the game center could not be improved as expected.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a game system and information storage medium which can improve the operating rate of a game center to make its management more effectively.
To this end, the present invention provides a game system including a plurality of game machines each of which has at least operating means and display means and is used to play a game by a player, and a host machine for performing data transfer with the game machines,
wherein the host machine comprises:
timepiece means for detecting at least one of the current time and date;
means for performing allocation of a plurality of games to the game machines based on at least one of the detected current time and date; and
means for transferring transfer data for a player to play a game by means of each of the game machines, the transfer data being transferred to each of the game machines according to the set allocation.
According to the present invention, the allocation of games to the game machines is carried out based on the detected current time or date. Thus, the allocation of games can be varied according to time periods or date without replacement of game machines. As a result, the present invention can provide optimum allocation of games based on time periods, date, player""s type and so on.
The host machine may further comprise means for enabling a manager to set schedule data representing how the allocation is carried out according to at least one of the time and date; and the allocation of games to the game machines may be carried out based on at least one of the detected current time and date, and according to the schedule data. Thus, the manager can allocate the games to the game machines according to the desired schedule. As a result, the manager can more effectively manage the game center.
The present invention further provides a game system including a plurality of game machines each of which has at least operating means and display means and is used to play a game by a player, and a host machine for performing data transfer with the game machines,
wherein the host machine comprises:
means for performing processing for enabling a manager to set allocation of a plurality of games to the game machines; and
means for transferring a transfer data for a player to play a game by means of each of the game machines, the transfer data being transferred to each of the game machines according to the set allocation.
According to the present invention, the manager can desirably allocate the games to the game machines. As a result, the optimum allocation of games to the game machines can easily and simply be realized considering the location of the game center, player""s type, player""s traffic line and so on, without replacement of the game machines.
The allocation of a plurality of games to the game machines may be varied according to time periods. Thus, the game center can more effectively be managed based on time periods.
The allocation of a plurality of games to the game machines may be varied according to the date. Thus, the game center can more effectively be managed based on the date (e.g., depending on whether it is week day or holiday).
The allocation of a plurality of games to the game machines may be varied according to a traffic line of a player. Thus, the optimum allocation can be realized considering the traffic line of player.
A player may be enabled to play a dedicated game only in a specified time period. Thus, it can be easily inhibited that a dedicated game is played out of the specified time period.
The host machine may set at least one of game sound volume and screen brightness in each of the game machines. Thus, the game sound volume or screen brightness can be changed for each game machine. This makes the management of the game center or the other more effective.